


A Hard Case

by Iocane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy Play, Feminization, Gender Play, I'd say humiliation except Poe doesn't find being called a little girl humiliating, M/M, Panty Kink, Skullfucking, boys in panties, breath-play, consentually forced oral, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Finn is a lawyer, Poe is his kept boy.  Finn's been on a particular case for months, and they finally won.  He's taking off a victory week to spend time with his precious pet.
Note: This is the genesis of stardusteddameron's Lawyer AU tag, and the RP we'll be publishing eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypoedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/gifts).



Finn was still high off the day's success. They'd won, which meant he was taking a week off after the months long case. It had been entirely too long since he'd paid proper attention to his pet. 

He had time now, he was going to wring his boy out and keep him that way for *days*, at Finn's mercy and pleasure.

Pulling up to their house, Finn grabbed the bag of presents he'd bought on the way home and headed inside.

He found Poe asleep in their room, 1,000 thread count sheets down around his hips, arms folded under the pillow his head was on as he napped. Finn smiled at the black leather collar. His fingers trailed up Poe's spine, and Finn knew the instant he woke up. His boy was good though, and didn't move. 

Once Daddy was here, he did very little without permission. Finn curled two fingers under the collar, tightening it around Poe's throat, and pulled up, forcing Poe to push up or be choked as he was pulled up.

To Finn's pleasure, he heard a soft gagging from Poe, and his arms remained relaxed. Finn pulled up just a bit more and Poe began to choke, air truly being cut off now. The collar vibrated against Finn's fingers as   
Poe tried to swallow.

Slowly, Finn relaxed his arm, setting Poe back on the bed, a broad hand sliding through his silken curls. He leaned down, finding Poe's eyes wide and teary. "Good kitten," he whispered and was rewarded with a pleased wriggle from his lithe pet.

"Thank you, Daddy." The whisper had a satisfying rasp to it. By the time Finn was done, he doubted Poe would be able to speak at all. "Did you have a good day, Daddy?" he asked quietly, eyes half closed at Finn's hand in his hair.

"I did," he said, hand rubbing over the collar, listening to the light tinkle of the bell. "I won. And now I have time to play with my kitten."

The groan and wiggle of pleasure and anticipation from Poe was delicious and Finn watched his ass wiggle for a moment before giving it a firm smack and watching it wiggle more. "Daddy!" Poe gasped, sounding slightly needy as his hips pushed up.

"Mmmm, kitten hasn't had a proper spank in a long time, have you?"

"No, Daddy." Poe pouted just slightly. 

Finn gave the other cheek a firm slap before standing up. He was still in his suit, even his tie, tucked into his waistcoat. While Poe arranged himself, he fondled the knot of his suit and smiled as he recalled that morning. He always finished getting dressed by tying his tie around Poe's neck, just below the collar, and pulling it tight before sliding the knot down and moving the loop from Poe's neck to his own to tighten it.

Poe was in position, pillows piled under his hips, raising his ass into the air. Finn could see his full cock and heavy balls tucked between his legs, not sandwiched under him and the pillows. Finn slid a hand over Poe's ass and gave his balls a squeeze. "Good kitten." He was less likely to come this way, and like many things, that wasn't allowed without permission. And Poe was a very good kitten--Finn hadn't needed to resort to chastity devices for years.

One knee on the bed, Finn rested a hand at the small of Poe's back. His other rubbed each cheek in turn, as if priming them for what was to come. "Count to thirty, kitten," Finn instructed.

"Yes, Daddy," he whispered, ass pushing up into Finn's hand.

Time was, Finn would have started with light, almost teasing smacks. Now he knew his pet's limits and preferences and the first smack set his plump ass jiggling. For thirty firm blows, the jiggling never stopped and the olive skin grew redder and redder. Poe's breath hitched as he counted to thirty. He stumbled a few times, and Finn had him resume a few numbers below where he'd been, so the actual count was closer to forty five.

"Daddy bought you something," he said, sitting down on the bed, his hand stroking Poe's back, then sliding into his hair. He opened the bag and withdrew a matching set - dark purple panties and a sheer baby-doll nightgown that would hang to the tops of his thighs and hide absolutely nothing. There were other treats but he had several days. "Go put these on, kitten," he murmured, pressing the lace panties to Poe's lips. Dutifully, his kitten opened and Finn stuffed the lacy material in and pushed Poe's jaw closed. The nightie he draped around his neck like a scarf.

Finn stood. "Go," he urged and Poe scrambled to obey, Finn watching his ass wiggle all the way into the bathroom.

Finn went to their bar and poured himself a drink, some very old, very good bourbon. Taking a sip, he moved over to his armchair and settled into it, legs spreading with just enough room for Poe to fit between them. The full length mirror was still well placed.

He heard the door open and purred at the sight. Poe, curls falling in his eyes, looking up through his lashes. The sheer gown skirted the tops of his clean-shaven thighs, and even through the dark material, Finn could make out the faint bite-mark around one dark nipple. Under the panties, Finn could make out fading finger-shaped bruises on his trim hips. "Come here, kitten," he instructed.

Hips swaying in a way he knew Finn liked, Poe walked across the soft carpet, standing between Finn's knees.

"Turn around, let Daddy see how they fit," he instructed. Poe turned slowly and leaned just a bit. His hand drew up the back of his nightie to make sure the panties showed. They hung low on his ass, so low that Finn could see the top inch of his crack above the waistband. And he could see the cherry red skin under it.

Still turning slowly, Poe let Finn see it all, the nightie swaying and shimmering faintly in the light. Finally he stopped when they faced each other again. Now Finn took in the fit at the front. Poe's balls were gathered up and tucked in, and his cock lay along his hip, confined there by the lace. 

Finn fished an ice chip from his drink and ran it along Poe's length, prompting a groan and a gentle buck. He tucked the chip just below the lace against the tip of Poe's cock. "Kneel, kitten."

Poe was a trifle shaky but still graceful. Smooth-shaved legs folded up and he knelt between Finn's legs, hands tipped with red-painted nails on Finn’s thighs.

"Take out my cock, kitten deserves a treat," he said, taking a sip of his drink as he watched.

Poe moved quickly, still gasping occasionally as the ice melted against his sensitive skin. Deft fingers pulled open Finn's zipper, sliding in to withdraw his cock.

Finn could see his mouth practically water as he eyed Finn's length and girth. But to his credit, Poe did exactly as he'd been told and no more. Once Finn's cock was free, he let go, leaving the thick shaft jutting from the tailored pants of his bespoke suit.

Poe was almost drooling, eyes locked on Finn's cock. Finn caressed his smooth cheek, fingers hooking under his chin to tip his face up. "Have you been a good girl, kitten?" he asked and watched a frisson of pleasure slide through Poe.

"Yes, Daddy." His voice was carefully softer, more breathy, a touch higher without sounding ridiculous.

"Do you think you deserve Daddy's cock?"

"I … w-whatever Daddy wants," Poe whispered, licking plump lips, then biting them shyly.

"Oh, good girl," he whispered. His hand slid from Poe's chin, back into his voluminous curls. 

Knowing what was coming, Poe's mouth fell open just as Finn pulled him forward. With practiced ease on both their parts, Finn was buried in Poe's throat in a matter of seconds.

Finn was gentle at first, after a fashion. He gripped Poe's head tight and pulled him up, keeping his mouth full but not yet in his throat as he used his grip to lift and pull the wet mouth around him. "Keep your lips shut, little girl," Finn instructed, taking a sip of bourbon. "Don't want you drooling over Daddy's cock just yet," He said. 

Poe's answer was to tighten his lips and suck harder as Finn drew him up. Finn's actions were prompting a series of needy whimpers and soft moans from his pet, accompanied by the gentle tinkling of the cat bell on his collar. 

His pet was so well trained that Poe's hands stayed relaxed on Finn's thighs, letting Finn have absolute control. He held tight to Poe's hair as he worked him up and down for a while.

Setting his drink aside, Finn pulled Poe off, leaning Poe back, watching his back arch sweetly. Leaning, Finn whispered into his ear. "I put a cockring on while you were dressing." He savored Poe's gasping moan. "You'll be sucking cock all night, little girl," he promised.

Sitting back, he pulled Poe down, sheathing himself fully in his pet's throat. He didn't hold him there long, however. He loved that clench-and-choke of entry and the moan of full penetration that vibrated along his cock. He held Poe's curls tightly, feeling a few snap as he vigorously but carefully stabbed his cock into Poe's throat. And not a hint of teeth, not a clench of hand, just utter submission. Needy, slightly watery eyes, hungry and so fucking trusting.

Finn pulled down sharply, Poe's nose pressing against him. "I was wrong," he leaned down, twisting his hand in Poe's curls to force his head to turn a little. "You won't be sucking cock all night. Daddy's little girl is getting her greedy throat fucked," he vowed before straightening.

Poe let out a keen of pleasure. Finn set his drink on a nearby table and took Poe's head in both hands. "Open up, little girl," he ordered and Poe's jaw relaxed instantly. He could feel the drip of accumulated drool as he shoved himself into Poe's throat. 

The open mouth made the sounds louder and more obscene as he brutally fucked his kitten's mouth. Poe kept trying to resist, closing his throat at just the right time to force Finn to tighten and pull and *take* what was his. And all the while, his hands stayed relaxed on Finn's thighs, not even the hint of a signal from his pet.

He loved it when Poe played hard to get. It just meant he got pushed harder and fucked even more raw. 

Finn twisted his fingers in Poe's hair, pulling him down faster and sharper. Poe kept his jaw relaxed and his throat clenched, forcing Finn to brutalize his throat as he drooled over Finn's balls. Today, Finn's silence made the whole thing feel even more obscene, as the air was full of Poe's choking, gagging and needy whines whenever he had the breath for it.

Which was happening increasingly less often.

Every time Finn pulled Poe down completely, he held him there longer. First for a few seconds. Slowly working his way up to twenty before he pulled him back, cock working over raw skin in either direction. Finn pulled Poe off completely, stroking his hair for a moment. "Daddy's good girl," he murmured, smoothing down his tousled curles.

Finn kept Poe like that, letting Poe's breathing normalize for a moment. He wanted this next act to last. His eyes cleared of near-tears. His mouth still hung open like a good kitten, though. Not wanting him to feel bereft, he stuffed three fingers into Poe's mouth with a command to suck.

As he sucked Finn's fingers hungrily, Poe's eyes shifted from gently desperate to soft, needy and willing. 

Once he'd regained that equilibrium and breath, Finn stroked his hair, gathering a fistful in either hand. Their eyes locked as Finn pulled him forward. Passed tight lips, into a wet mouth, a sharp pull forcing into a reluctant throat and finally he was fully sheathed.

Finn didn't move, watching Poe's face intently. He watched his eyes water, then drip, a tear sliding down either cheek. He felt the moment when instinct began to take over, the muscles of Poe's jaw sending signals to Finn's fingers. But he didn't let go. He pulled Poe tighter with a soft growl. Poe's hands started to clench, but their specific signal was missing, so Finn held him. Held him as he choked desperately. Held him as one tear became many. Held him until, at last, the awareness began to fade from Poe's eyes. 

Only then did he rip the mouth off of him, strong hands forcing Poe's head back as he panted, Finn leaning over him, watching the play of emotions over his face.

TrustpainsubmissiontrustlovefearTRUSTTRUSTloveneedwanttrustlovehappyhappy, all in the space of a few heartbeats, and often overlapping.

"Daddy's good girl," he growled, leaning down to kiss Poe.

This he was allowed to respond to, and he did. Poe kissed back after a moment to find his footing. His lips and tongue worked against Finn's mouth and he sucked and bit and whined. For all the rest of their play, they always kissed as equals. "Such a good fucking girl," Finn purred when he drew back, biting sharply at Poe's lips.

Poe gazed up at him, eyes glazed with pleasure and need and peace and trust and everything Finn liked to see there. Loved to see there.

"On the bed, face up, head hanging off," Finn instructed as he stood. He smirked when Poe whined happily and scrambled to obey. 

Finn shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie, watching Poe arrange himself. He'd replaced the pillows from earlier and pushed the covers aside, giving him space to lay on. Finn hung his jacket and tie up as Poe crawled onto the bed, red ass wiggling.

His waistcoat came off as Poe turned and sat, his back to Finn for the moment. He leaned back and Finn saw the moment his abused ass rubbed against the bed. And the moment after when he ground down, whining softly.

Poe lay back, adjusting himself along the bed until his head hung off the side. His long curls flowed down like water, his legs were bent and parted. As he finished stripping, Finn could see Poe's anticipation ramp up. The bright gold cockring he wore glinted against his dark skin.

He saw Poe's eyes brighten, pink tongue wetting plump lips when he didn't take it off as he approached. At his bedside, he crouched, a hand resting on Poe's throat. "Is your throat sore, kitten?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Daddy." The rasping whisper gave truth to his answer.

"Do you want me to stop?"

White teeth into plump lip. "Never, Daddy," he whispered and Finn leaned to kiss him sweetly.

"Good kitten," he praised before he straightened.

His hand stayed heavy on Poe's neck as Finn fed his cock into the man's mouth and into his throat. He pressed as he began to thrust, knowing just how heavy to be. 

He worked his way in and out of Poe's unresisting throat, the pressure of his hand reducing Poe's airflow even when Finn wasn't pushing his throat open. Sliding out, his cock hung in Poe's face as he spoke. "Give me your hand, kitten." 

Finn guided red-tipped fingers around Poe's throat, pressing the collar against his skin. Then he fed Poe his cock once more, watching it push against Poe's hand, knowing his pet could feel the forced expansion of his throat around Finn's thick girth.

Poe whined and choked around FiInn's thrusting cock. FInn knew he could see the glinting gold ring, too. Knew Finn wasn't finishing any time soon. 

Releasing Poe's hand, Finn reached for the collar. He unbuckled it, only to tighten it a little, digging just slightly into Poe's skin as he re-buckled it. He took hold of Poe's hands, pinning them to his sides on the bed. He began to thrust, shoving into Poe's tightened throat, keeping one eye on Poe's fingers. Lowering his head, his teeth pulled the lacy material off the head of Poe's cock and he lapped at the precome there.

That produced a choking gurgle and his slender hips pushed up, making Finn grin. "You don't come until I'm inside your pretty cunt, kitten," Finn ordered before sucking the head of Poe's cock again.

Poe kept wiggling, not thrusting again but clearly lost in the sensations. Sharp teeth tugged at the lace, pulling open a hole in the material. His wet mouth worked Poe's cock and balls through the hole, forcing it wider open. 

The roughly fucked sounds from Poe's throat began to fade, his voice growing even more hoarse.

Finn gave his pet's cock one more kiss before sitting up and releasing Poe. Fingers tangled in his hair as he slid back and crouched quickly. His ears drank in the raw sobs and pained gulps as Poe recovered his breathing. He brushed featherlight kisses to Poe's trembling jaw and tear-stained skin as his pet gasped, gulping in air as if it would be cut off any second. Slowly he began to calm. Sobs became hiccupping gasps, and every whimper and whine had an edge of rawness to it.

Finn lifted Poe's head, easily swinging his pet around to lay on the bed, just as he'd been when Finn got home, except now on his back. Finn carefully loosened the collar back to normal. "Can you speak, kitten?" he asked, dabbing at Poe's cheeks with a wet cloth.

A few wincing swallows and Poe nodded.

"Where are you?" Finn asked, rewetting the cloth and continuing to gently clean Poe's face.

"Green." The low rasp of Poe's voice had Finn shuddering slightly.

"Excellent," he murmured. His hand rested heavily on the leaking cock poking out of the shredded panties. "Now that your mouth has been thoroughly abused..." His fingers worked down under Poe's balls and continued to rip the panties. "It's time to destroy your lovely little cunt," he murmured.

Poe's legs lifted and spread at Finn's urging, offering himself, eyes sparkling, whimpers raspy.

"Y-yes Daddy." Poe's voice was so hoarse, Finn wanted to kiss him.

"And is your cunt wet for Daddy?" Finn's fingers pushed between Poe's cheeks, finding the puckered hole already slick with lube.

"Always wet for Daddy," Poe promised, keening softly as Finn's finger pushed in.

"Yes you are," he said, his free hand sliding over Poe's chest, twisting his nipples in turn. "Daddy's good little girl." A second finger pressed in, testing the thoroughness of Poe's prep. At the third finger, he deemed it satisfactory.

Finn stood and slowly undid the cock ring, groaning when it came off. Two fingers hooked in Poe's collar pulled him up. "Get it wet," he commanded. As if his mouth hadn't already been fucked for hours, Poe attacked Finn's cock. Lips and tongue, coating the thick, pulsing flesh with saliva. All the while, Finn held the collar with one hand, the other stroking Poe's curls. "Good girl. Such a good girl for Daddy."

Once he was wet enough, he drew back. Still holding his collar, Finn leaned down and bestowed another kiss on his pet. Loving eyes met as Finn drew back. 

Finally joining Poe on the bed, Finn pushed his thighs wide apart. "Put Daddy in your cunt, little girl," Finn instructed. Poe's hand curled around Finn's cock and drew him forward. Once the head was inside, Poe lifted his arms over his head, his body arching beautifully.

"Gorgeous," Finn pressed a hand to Poe's belly, then slid it up over his chest to curl lightly around his throat. He material of the nightie was gathered around his wrist, pooling there and leaving Poe utterly exposed.

"Thank you Daddy," Poe murmured, his voice rough. "Fuck your little girl now?" he asked, clenching lightly. "I've been good, please, want Daddy's cock," he pleaded gently.

Finn jerked his hips forward, slamming his length into Poe's barely prepared hole. His hands reached up, curling tightly around Poe's wrists as he began to brutally pound his pet.

By long established rules, Poe was allowed to talk now unless instructed otherwise. "Daddy please, Daddy, god, hurts Daddy," he whined.

Finn just chuckled low in his throat, nuzzling Finn's cheek as he kept fucking, his belly rubbing Poe's cock, knowing how it tormented his pet.

"Snnggg! Daddy please! Close! Close Daddy! Please can I? Please pleasepleasedaddydaddy?" The words were little more than a breathy rasp after the abuse to his throat.

Finn pushed up, one arm braced on the bed, the other wrapping tightly around Poe's throat, pressing and squeezing. He felt convulsions under his hand as Poe struggled to breathe. "Come," he growled. He was rewarded by his pet arching with only a strangled gulp of sound.

Loosening his hold on Poe's throat, Finn resumed his pounding. Now that he'd come, the tension drained from Poe's body and he became soft and boneless under Finn's more solid frame. Even his eyes were soft as they gazed trustingly up at him. Every breath was raspy and raw as if he had a sore throat - which, of course - he did.

Finn sped up, hearing the sound of flesh on flesh fill the air. He finally - at long last - howled his release as he emptied his heavy, swollen balls into Poe's well fucked ass.

Bracing his weight on his elbows, Finn let himself collapse, head resting on Poe's shoulder, breath hot on his neck. He felt warm hands on his back, rubbing soothingly as Poe nuzzled him. "I missed you," came the raspy words.

"I missed you too, kitten," he murmured. Lifting his head, he kissed Poe slowly, several quick kisses as he caught his breath, then longer ones after.

Finn finally drew back, teeth catching on Poe's bottom lip. "Want a plug?"

Poe thought for a moment, muscles squeezing around Finn's cock before he nodded. As he thought, Finn's fingers carefully worked open his collar and set it on the loosest hole, gently rubbing the skin under it.

Shifting a little, he snagged the bag of treats and fished inside it for a large silver plug. "You wanted to try one with weights," Finn explained, setting it in Poe's hand, letting him feel the heft. Poe smiled, giving a little nod.

Lube was produced and slathered lavishly onto the new toy. With long practiced movements, Finn withdrew and the plug was slid into place. It kept Poe open wide, but not quite as wide as Finn.

That done, Finn rolled to his feet and bent to easily scoop Poe into his arms. He carried him into the bathroom and punched the controls on the wall. A moment later, the large tub began to fill with steaming hot water. Finn then carried Poe into the large shower stall.

Poe was settled on the small seat in the corner and Finn began to wash him carefully, telling him all the whole how good he'd been, and how much Finn loved him. Poe didn't say anything, throat still raw but he smiled and nuzzled Finn.

Once Poe was clean, the shower was shut off and Finn carried him out and stepped into the tub. He lowered himself and Poe. Leaning agaisnt one end, he arranged Poe against his chest. Wrung out, and utterly spent, the hot water soon had Poe dozing.

Finn just held him, letting him regain some energy. When the water began to turn cold, he reached for the plug and nuzzled Poe awake. "Come on." Finn nudged him awake.

Poe stretched, yawning a little and turning to nuzzle into Finn's neck with a sleepy sigh. That disturbed the water enough for him to feel the chill and Finn felt the grimace against his throat.

With Finn's help, Poe was soon on his feet beside the tub. Warm towel in hand, Finn rubbed him down, drying him off from head to toe. He let Poe do the same to him, smiling all the while.

Both were wrapped in warm robes as Finn led him to the kitchen. With long practice, Poe perched on one of the stools while Finn made tea.

"I booked some time with Ben for you the day after tomorrow," Finn said as he got out the ginger tea.

Poe's hands moved quickly. {How many rounds?} he signed, saving his voice.

"All day," Finn chuckled, watching Poe's face light up. "I'll, uhm, be going up with you this time," he said. He'd done it a few times, but skydiving would always be Poe's thing. Finn only went up enough to maintain his certification so he could go up with Poe sometimes.

Poe stood, feet on the bottom bar of the tall stool. Leaning, he grasped one of Finn's robe collars and pulled him over the island for a deep kiss.

They only pulled back when the kettle began to whistle. {Thank you. I love when you go with me.}

"I'm more comfortable with it than I used to be." Finn poured the water into a clay teapot. It was their aftercare teapot and had only ever been used for throat soothing ginger lemon tea. It enhanced the flavor when he made another pot in it. With it steeping, Finn moved to the freezer. "Chocolate or vanilla?" he asked, turning to watch for Poe's answer.

{I know there's rocky road in there, buddy. Gimmie.}

"Damn!" Finn laughed and produced the rocky road. He scooped a little bit into two small bowls, setting one in front of Poe. The ice cream was to soothe Poe's throat, and Finn left it to him whether to eat the nuts or not - it was Poe's throat.

"I've also got a surprise the day after, but you'll have to wait till then to find out what it is,"

Poe just smiled. {I'm sure it'll be worth it,} he signed, then finished the last of his ice cream.

Finn took the bowl, eating the small pile of nuts himself before rinsing both bowls. Then he poured the tea into individual mugs, adding a generous dollop of honey to one, and some sugar to the other. Poe took up the honey one and led the way into the livingroom. 

Finn settled on the couch and Poe tucked against him, his back to Finn's chest, well spanked rump settled between Finn's thighs.

Thumb on the remote, Finn scrolled through the available movies, stopping when Poe gave his knee a squeeze.

"Star Wars, again?" he said even as he hit play and the opening crawl for A New Hope began to play.

Poe set his tea aside for a moment. {Princess Leia is fucking *awesome.*}

"If I didn't know you were queer as a three dollar bill, my love, I'd be jealous."

Poe turned, pushing up a little and pressing a slow, loving kiss to Finn's mouth. Finn returned it, setting his own mug aside in favor of wrapping both arms around Poe, holding him close, kissing him slow and sweet as the movie played in the background.


End file.
